


Reunion on the Run

by Bofur1



Series: The Two Blue Wizards [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Goblin Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombur sees a burst of light could only have come from the combined power of two Wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion on the Run

Bombur quaked to hear the Goblin’s echoing, singsong voice. “ _Bones will be shattered, necks shall be rung, you’ll be beaten and battered, from racks you’ll be hung! You’ll die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin Town!_ ”

The lead minion hissed in fear and threw Thorin’s shining blade to the ground as though he’d been burned. Even the Goblin King lurched away from it, gasping.

“I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver! The Biter; the blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them!”

Bombur yelped as a whip streaked across his back.

“Kill them! Kill them all!”

He watched in horror as Thorin was wrestled to the ground.

“Cut off his head!”

There was a terrifying moment as the dagger drew near to their King’s skin. Then, a great thunderclap of sound boomed throughout the throne room. Bombur, and everyone else, was flattened to the ground by the weight of the explosion. Blinding radiance drowned out all sight, and then slowly faded.

Bombur had to blink rapidly for his vision to clear, and then his jaw dropped. He watched in disbelief as Gandalf hastily kept Bofur from crumpling to the ground, and then the Gray Wizard spoke.

“Take up arms.”

Bombur didn’t register what Gandalf had said; he was too astonished to see his brother. Then Gandalf said it again.

“Fight. Fight!”

Everything exploded into chaos. Bombur found himself running alongside Bofur, who swung his mattock halfheartedly with the minimal strength he had left.

“Bofur?!” Bombur shouted above the howling and screeching of the Goblins. “Where have you been?! Why did you—”

“Not...now,” Bofur wheezed. “Long tale short: I left...an’ Gandalf brought me back. I helped with th’ explosion o’ light an’ now I feel ready t’ collapse.” He smiled wearily. “S’good t’ see ye, Bombur.” Even as they ran Bofur reached over and gave a playful tug on Bombur’s beard loop.

As he dashed with his brother and the rest through the tunnels, Bombur was trying to process his emotions. _It’s probably not a good time,_ he said to himself. And yet he needed to. When he had first realized what Bofur had done he had felt somewhat...betrayed. And rather incredulous. And hurt. Now he was simply bewildered.

The long, creaking wooden bridges swayed with nearly every movement. It didn’t help that Bombur was a target for Goblin minions to ambush. He whirled around and around, shaking off Goblins that jumped on him. He lost his footing and fell a story, smashing the Goblins and sending a bridge down with him. And yet he managed to keep up with the others by watching their fleeing boots above him. Soon the ground evened and he found himself once again at the back of the group.

Bombur huffed to keep up, leaning to the side a bit to look towards the front. There were Glóin and Dori until another great explosion shook them back. Bombur couldn’t hold back a gasp as the Great Goblin loomed over them.

“You thought you could escape me!” he taunted, and swung at Gandalf, knocking him off his feet. Ori and Nori caught him from falling.

The Goblin King leered. “What’re you going to do now, Wizard?”

“Kill ye is what he’s goin’ t’ do!” Bofur shouted back. “Ye bloated oaf!”

“Are you insane?” Bombur hissed, slapping his brother’s arm. Was he suffering deliria to be so reckless?  

The Great Goblin frowned deeply. “You young fool. My archers could stick you in the neck right here and no—”

He never finished his sentence. Gandalf thrust out with his staff and stabbed him in the eye. Then a black and white streak darted forward and Bifur slashed his razor-edged boar-spear across the Goblin King’s midriff.

“ _Shazara, náli!_ ” Bifur bellowed at the Goblin, and stabbed him in the throat right there.

Bombur was shocked. They all were, including the Goblins. Then for the second time Bombur felt the ground fall. The bridge on which they stood plummeted beneath the Great Goblin's dead weight. The wood skidded across the rock and splintered in several places. Bombur could hear the others screaming, and he had no qualms about joining them. All thirteen Dwarves yowled in a horror chorus until they crashed in a huge pile far below.

Groaning, Bombur tried to get up but failed miserably. He was pinned beneath all of the others, except Kíli and Dwalin, who were below. He could hear some creaking as someone sat up.

“Well, that could’a been worse,” Bofur’s relieved and weary voice sighed above. Then, with a magnificent crash, the Great Goblin’s body slammed down onto them.

Bombur now knew how the others felt when he landed on them. His body would be sore for days. Dwalin apparently thought the same as he pulled himself off the ground and complained, “You’ve _got_ to be joking!”

Bofur slid down and helped Bombur to his feet. There wasn’t any time for a respite however, because at that moment Kíli shouted, “Gandalf!” and they were off again. Bombur was beginning to regret his full stomach from the night before, and that was saying a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdûl
> 
> Shazara, náli! = Silence, corpse!


End file.
